Tattoos
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Ever wonder just how many tattoos Renji has?


**Tattoos**

It really intrigued me, it really caught my curiosity. That one damn question stuck in my brain every time I saw the damn lieutenant. It didn't really get me to wonder till one day we were training and he removed the top of his shihakusho. I knew he had tattoos, but didn't think they were so extensive. So then I started to wonder, if he had tattoos all over his upper body, did he have some on his lower body? Is so, how far did they go? These stupid questions bugged me to the point even my paperwork suffered causing me to see Lieutenant Abarai even more which made things go south.

"Hana, what's wrong with you?" Renji finally questioned.

"Should I name them alphabetically, or chronologically?" I joked.

He glared. "More so then usual?"

"Well…you see…there's been something on my mind," I confessed.

Renji raised one tattoo eyebrow at me. My cheeks flushed. Now that I think about it this was very embarrassing.

"What's been on your mind?" Renji questioned.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just silly thinking," I tried to brush off.

"Doesn't seem like it," he stated.

I glared. "Just drop it!"

Renji backed off with his hands up.

"Sorry," he apologized, "Come on. You need some stress relief."

Renji pulled me from my desk and towards the training ground not letting go till we were secured within the sturdy walls and door shut behind us.

"Here." He threw a sword at me.

I effortlessly caught it. He lunged at me, forcing me to react. He smirked down at me; if he wanted to train then fine I'd wipe that smirk off his handsome face. I threw him off with a heavy push. This should play out in my favor. We dueled for a while just really blocking each other's attacks that had no real power. Renji had me pinned; my sword above my head, one knee on the ground as I blocked his powerful swing.

"Tell me what's bothering you?" He asked.

"Nothing!"

He put more force on his sword making me bend somewhat backwards to keep balance.

"Tell me!" he ordered.

"Your damn tattoos!" I yelled at my breaking point almost literally.

"What?" He was so surprised he had to step back from me.

"You're stupid tattoos, I want to know how many you have," I stated rising up to my feet.

"You know you could have just asked that," he bluntly remarked.

I glared at him, which he just smirked in response. He advanced towards me. He slipped my sword from my hand and threw it, along with his, over where the rest lay before taking my hand and leading me away somewhere. We ended up in Renji's room. Renji pushed me in before fallowing suit.

"You wanted to know so why don't you find out for yourself," Renji coaxed.

I smirked as I stepped towards him. My hands slipped up the smooth fabric of his shihakusho. I untied his obi letting his top slip open. My fingers traced the tribal ink on his chest pushing the fabric away to reveal more and more of the black ink. I kissed at parts as I slipped his uniform from his frame. Renji watched me, his eyes coaxing me to continue. I dragged my tongue across the sharp lines as I slipped to my knees. My fingers found their way to his hamaka. Slipping in two fingers I slowly dragged them down, just to torture him like he, unknowingly, tortured me theses past weeks. Silently, the material fell from his tone legs; each muscle bulging in definition showing the effort of his training. I continued to trace tattoos all along his hips and down his strong legs. I smirked up at Renji when I heard a slight gasps as I traced around his lion clothe.

"What's the matter, Renji?" I taunted.

He glared in response which only caused me to smirk wider. I decided I'd taunt just a little more.

"I don't know what you want unless you tell me, lieutenant," the last word coming off sultry.

I saw a flash of lust past his amber orbs. One of his hands glided into my hair and he pushed his hips forward, causing the bulge to rub against my cheek. I smirked as I slowly removed the last of the offensive material. There stood his manhood in all its glory. Shyly I lapped at the tip; receiving a groan of satisfaction I continued my actions. Slowly I licked up and down his length before finally slipping the tip between my lips. My tongue rubbed harshly against the sensitive skin, pushing against the slit and slightly wedging itself within before pulling away. Renji's grip in my hair tightened and he tried to push himself further in my mouth causing my teeth to scrape lightly across his veins. A stifled cry resulted and I giggled at the look on Renji's face. The vibrations pulled a moan from him. I started to lick here and there and suck every now and then till Renji coaxed me to bob upon him. I made sure to hollow my teeth and scrape my teeth now and then till he released his load. I sucked milking him of everything he had. I pulled away and stood to pull him into a kiss.

Renji responded to the kiss casually till he fell from cloud nine. He pushed back with fever slipping his hands down my sides, skillfully untying my obi. He slowly slipped the material from my shoulders letting it drop to the ground. Softly he cupped my breast, rubbing circles around them because directing his attention to the nipples; pinching and twisting he brought them to points when he pulled one into his mouth lapping at it and spinning it between his teeth. Moans fell from my lips as my hands glided themselves around his muscular form finding a home within his hair as they slipped the tie away. Renji hummed as his fingers drifted further down. Pulling at the tie my hamaka fell to the floor with the rest of my uniform. He teasingly slipped his hand under the material of my panties. His fingers flicking against my clit before he slipped them between my folds. I lurched forward when he flicked his finger inside hitting against a bundle of nerves. Renji smirked at his discovery. I started to pant hard; I wanted Renji in me so bad.

"Renji," I whined, "stop teasing."

Renji chuckled but did as I asked, he too at his limit. He removed his hand and lifted me swiftly up causing me to wrap my legs around his hips brushing our passions together bringing a moan from both of us. He laid me flush against the mat then he removed the last bit of fabric preventing our unity. Renji slipped between my legs positioning himself against my entrance. He looked up at me and I smiled my acknowledgement. Renji hesitated a little before pushing into me. A sharp pain erupted at his size, a tear slipped past my scrunched eyelids. I calmed my breathing willing the pain away. Finally it went and I wrapped my legs around his waist as a signal for Renji to move. He noticed and slowly pulled out and pushed back in. There still was a dull pain, but the pleasure out weighed it tenfold. He soon set up a harsh rhythm pounding into me hitting nerves that made me scream his name. My legs wrapped around him tighter trying to bring him as deep as possible as my hips met his in perfect time. The knot built up in my stomach grew tighter and tighter.

"R-Renji, I'm close," I moaned.

"Me too," he grunted.

Renji's thrust became erratic; he drove us both to completion quickly. My climax hit me hard bringing me to cloud nine. Renji rocked us through our climax before collapsing against me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. His breathing was hard as was mine. We laid there for a couple of minutes collecting ourselves.

"I should ask about your tattoos more often," I joked.

Renji chuckled at that. "You should."


End file.
